


AlexadEel Hamilfish

by Skelesister



Series: Hamilfish: An Ocean Musical [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fish Alexander Hamilton, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Ocean AU, This is the song but redone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelesister/pseuds/Skelesister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got inspiration for this when I found a sea snail (I think)  on a visit to the beach.  I named it Gary, then while skyping with a friend I decided on a better name- Gaaron Burr and inspiration struck.  So I thank Gaaron the sea snail for this.<br/>-Edit-<br/>This was actually a mistake post and when I went to post this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7233112<br/>it reposed 3 times and i don't know how to delete so i'm just gonna edit this with this song and then Dear, Aanchor Burrnicle with the other mistake post. <br/>I wasn't planning on posting them cause I thought Dear Sea Snaildosia was the best, but yeah. <br/>Sorry if this is confusing but I hope the whole things better now, so please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	AlexadEel Hamilfish

How does a bad conductor, oozer, son of slime and a seabar

Dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot of the reef by positive energy, malnutrition, in squid ink grow up to be a literal hotshot and shocker?

The Sand Dollar, founding sleek fish without a family, swam a lot farther by hunting a lot harder by being a lot more predatory by being a self-starter up by 14 months they placed him in an Aquarium-and escaped

And every day while snakes were being slaughtered and carted away across the lakes

He starved and kept his amp up inside he was longing for a current to be a part of the brother was ready to bite, stalk, burrow or Slaughter

Then hurricane sandy came and devastation rained. Our eel saw his future drip dripping down the sink put a seaweed to his gills and connected it to his brain and he wrung his first (manta) ray a testament to his attack skill

Well the bubbles got around they said this eel is insane, fish

Took up a collection just to send him to the main harbor. 

Get your school of fish don’t forget from whence you came and the ocean’s gonna know your name what’s your name, Eel?

AlexandEel Hamilfish

My name is AlexandEel Hamilfish

And there’s a million things I haven’t ate

But just you wait, just you wait

When he was 10 months his father split full of it into 2 microorganisms, mass ridden

2 Weeks later see Alex and his mother seabed - ridden. Half-dead, siting in their own ooze the scent of water

And Alex got better but his mother went quick 

Moved in with his cousin the cousin got caught and eaten

Left him with nothing but fear inside, but something new inside a voice saying Alex You gotta hunt for yourself he started stalking and hunting every fish on the evolutionary plate

There would be nothing left to kill for a predator less equipped he would have been dead or ripped apart without a moment of hesitation 

Started attacking-hunting for his late mothers older mate trading bites and electrocutions and all the things he could attack with bait

Scramming for, every bite he can get his mouth on  
Planning for the future see him now as he swims on a current of the ocean headed for a new land

In New York harbor he can be a new eel  
In New York harbor you can be a new Eel  
In New York Harbor you can be a new Eel  
In New York Harbor-  
Just you wait!

AlexandEel Hamilfish!

We are hiding in the seaweed from you

You could never back down

You never learned to take time when you were eating!

Oh, AlexandEel Hamilfish 

When Oceania sings for you, will they know what you electrocuted? 

Will they know you oozed all over the game? 

The sea will never be the same oh.

His current is in the harbor now see if you can spot him  
Another immigrant coming up from the ocean bottom his predators destroyed his carcass Oceania forgot him

We fought with him

Me? I died for him. 

Me? I trusted him. 

Me? I mated with him

And Me? I'm the damn fool that ate him

There’s a million things he hasn’t eaten but just you wait!

What’s your name, Eel?

AlexandEel Hamilfish!

*bLUB*

**Author's Note:**

> And for those who have read the first fic I posted on here (my love a house and you my home) I hope this is more happy. Though I am working on something else, which I will post when I make sure it's perfect. So thanks for reading all this and I hoped you enjoyed it! And remember, Love yourselves.  
> \- Daisy  
> p.s if you wanna check my first fic  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7171535
> 
> -Edit-  
> I'm keeping this, I want you to know that this is not the new thing i'm working on


End file.
